Why not to visit New York City
by Uncontrollable-book-nerd
Summary: What are the odds of getting kidnapped on a BAND TRIP! Welcome to my life. The universe hates me. It might be because I broke those mirrors and got 7 years of bad luck twice...oops. Oh well, it can't be too bad in the Marvel universe, right?


As most of my life has gone, my story starts with a girl and a ruined apple.

I stood in shock as my apple rolled away, unnoticed in my shocked state. My eyes glued to my email, the words "invited to play in New York City" register in my head as my mouth suddenly makes a screeching noise that could possibly resemble a maternal name.

My door flies open as my mother bursts in looking quite scared of what she might find. Though last time I made that…noise… I was on the floor as my ears decided they wanted to commit suicide in my head with a grenade. Good times.

Anyways, mom freaked out, me in shock, apple making a run for the door. She say my state and practically melted where she was standing.

"What's up, KK?" she asked after breathing for a bit. I feel a little guilty but I think my head's broken now.

"Band…New…York…holiday…what…you…knew?" I manage to splutter. She looks at me with a repressed smile behind an annoyed look. Please don't ground me decides to become my mantra for the day.

"Yes, the band was invited to New York by a government company to play some Christmas songs. Yes, I knew about this a while ago. Yes, you can g-"she breathes out before I practically tackle her with all 130 lbs. of a tall, teenage nerd.

"Woo! Finally get a white Christmas!" I squeal. Just to fil you in, as a girl from Texas who's never been out of Houston, a snowy Christmas in the north was a miracle wrapped in a big, red bow.

My mom just rolls her eyes at my and sighs for the 23,345,625,904th time in my 14 years of life. She just turns and walks out as my cat discovers she likes the taste of apple. I decide to finish fulfilling my book addiction to the sound of my mother chasing away the cat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you for flying with United Airlines, and welcome to New York City," stated a surprisingly chipper flight attendant. Seriously, what do they do to be so excited at 4 a.m. and can I have some?

The entire band meets at the baggage terminal as I shake the weird feeling from my head. _Must be from the plane_, I rationalize as colors stop blurring. I grab my duffel and instrument case as I start towards the promise of snow.

I'm not disappointed. It's literally a movie-worthy winter wonderland. The snowflakes even sparkle in the air! Once again, an adults snaps me out of my shock by yelling my full name. Gulp…

"Katheryn Kadence Adalei!" yells the director as everyone else moves onto the bus. I quickly shuffle back to the group before going around the bus and lifting my case through the emergency exit.

I run back to the front and sneak in as Mr. Lewis chews out someone else. If you've ever had one of those teachers, you know how I feel.

We make it to the government building around 6. I jump out quickly, hoping to avoid the director, and spot a plaque on the brick wall outside the boring office building.

It says S.H.I.E.L.D. It must be a coincidence that my favorite movie's scary government happens to have the same name. I mean, why would Director Fury want a winter concert? Or even exist in the real world?

I grab my tuba, yes that's right: my tuba, from the bus and try to catch up with everyone as they go through some security. Surprisingly, they let us through. Isn't that completely unexpected? Sorry, sleepiness makes me more sarcastic than usual.

Turns out some people have already set up chairs and we get out some stands. I tend to suck at staying still, not a patience problem just an inability to stay in one place. Some people in suits and uniforms that resemble S.H.I.E.L.D. movie costumes begin to filter in.

I bring out my nice, big, shiny, golden tuba and suddenly people begin to stare at me. Luckily for the girl whose skin tone is pink, I wore the most amazing concealer ever and only look like a normal person blushing instead of looking like someone dumped a bucket of red paint on my head.

When a black man with an eye patch walks in, I suddenly pale as I realize where I am: in a real S.H.I.E.L.D. building with Director Fury.

I inconspicuously tiptoe over to Mr. Lewis as Fury- actually, I'm gonna call him Eyepatch- as Eyepatch takes a seat and begins to examine everyone.

"I forgot my mouthpiece on the bus, " I tell Mr. Lewis as I hid the silver piece of metal in my hoodie pocket. He scowls but tells me to hurry. I run out as a certain beautiful red-head enters. I might have mouthed her name as I paled even more. I must resemble a vampire that drank some bleach by now.

I swear I see a look in her eyes at me knowing her name but I run out before I'm sure. When I get outside, I scramble around for a while until I spot some scar things: Stark tower, a newspaper saying it's 2010, and the Black Wicow coming towards me with Hawkeye. They look on guard and unsure as I realize I'm hyperventalating in a ball on the concrete. They appear to argue for a while until Hawkeye nudges her towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, fake concern becoming more real as I don't dhow any signs of responding. I think she even takes my pulse.

"She's in shock," she yells to Hawkeye as she waves him over. I don't know why but I suddenly start to run away as they chase me. Running away from trained assasins is harder than you could imagine. It sounds hard on its own but actually trying is still much harder.

Someone tackles me into an alley and my head hits the ground with a loud crack.

"Clint! Be careful!" says a female voice as the body gets off me. A women with red hair who I vaguely recognize as Natasha Romanoff carefully rolls my head into her lap. She actually looks worried as the famous archer rubs the back of his neck.

"It was an accident...?" he says/ asks. She sighs loudly as she checks my head.

"Help me carry her. Fury wants to know how she recognized me..." Natasha says as the world blurs into darkness. 

_**Can someone please review? Pretty please? With cherries on top? With Clintasha standing nearby?**_

_**Uncontrollable-book-nerd :)**_


End file.
